


Quietly

by Eny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Coco (GOT7), jaebum is mentioned but yeah, kinda angst but not really, look i want to have funny tags but it never works out just read it please, not important really, sorry jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae didn't know when his crush on Mark began, or that he even had a crush on Mark, until he found himself so deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> What is this even  
> what is life  
> wejah sd  
> sasfkjakehafa  
> MARKJAE  
> (i didn't check any grammar or spelling so whOOPS)

Youngjae didn't know when his crush on Mark began, or that he even had a crush on Mark, until he found himself so deep. He noticed himself becoming flustered whenever Mark payed him attention, noticed himself watching Mark closely for no reason, noticed himself both trying to stand out more and trying to shy away from Mark more.

He didn't know when his crush had gotten so bad, but it did. Part of him hated himself for it. There was nothing good that could come from having feelings for the older boy. But then the other part of him... that part just pushed and pushed until he was drowned in the warm feelings, blind to the consequences (though there shouldn't be many consequences because he was never going to tell anyone).

At the beginning, Youngjae and Mark weren't even friends. Mark was always one to make things awkward, and Youngjae wasn't any better. He really just didn't know anything about Mark, he didn't know how to talk to him. Everyone was already friends, and Youngjae was a nobody.

At first, Jackson and Jinyoung had been nice and included him in things. Yugyeom and Bambam had made things lighter and always treated him well. Jaebum was really his savior... But Mark... Mark had helped him in so many ways too, but they still never made conversation. Mark talked and helped through his actions, but that was all it was. Actions. No talk.

No getting to know each other.

Then they debuted.

He and Mark were not strained so-to-speak, but the air was always heavy when they were left alone. By this time, Youngjae had acknowledged his attraction for Mark and had no idea what to do. Even without knowing much about him, Youngjae couldn't help but admire him for everything he was. Youngjae didn't understand it.

Finally, with a word and a push from Jaebum, who really needed them both to get along better for the team, they had a talk. And another.

Youngjae still didn't know everything about Mark, but he found out that Mark didn't know anything about him. They had come to a laughing conclusion that they would be friends, that they would work to know each other better with time. They had time. They didn't need to push anything.

So, even with the awkward undertones, they became friends. They were able to hang out alone, go out eating together, show the fans that they were good, that they were all right.

It was heaven.

When they had adopted Coco, Youngjae was overwhelmed. He was so happy to be able to get the cutest little puppy, and he was so happy he got to share her with Mark.

By this time, he had accepted that Mark would never look at him in the way he looked at Mark, but he was okay with it. He treasured everything- every look, every touch- Mark gave him either way. He let himself dream.

In his delusional mind, he saw Mark with love in his eyes and treated his hyung like he would treat him as a lover. Nothing was wrong with it. Mark hadn't seemed to catch on- there was barely anything to catch onto. None of the boys knew what he was like when he was in love. He's never been in love around them before.

Mark was a big flirt, but so were the other members. Youngjae only basked in the attention and played along with the games Mark played. He also thanked god every night for fanservice.

Then they got room changes.

Then Youngjae was roommates with Mark.

It was honestly the best thing in the world.

Even though they lived together, Youngjae had only ever slept with Mark a hand full of times. When the room was too hot and Mark came to him and Jaebum, when he and Jackson got into a petty disagreement, when the bugs were just too much. Only a handful of times he came to his and Jaebum's room, though. Usually he went to Jinyoung or just slept on the couch.

But now Youngjae had Mark all to himself. Now Youngjae could look over and see Mark as he fell asleep. He could listen to Mark's deep breaths as he slept. Youngjae would admit that it definitely was creepy, but who could blame him? It had been more than 2 years since his feelings for Mark started, he was going to take as much as he could.

'Two years...' He thought to himself.

'What a long time...'

At the moment, they were together on Mark's bed. It was nearly time to sleep, and they both were all ready for rest, but Coco had different plans. She had barged in and jumped up and what were they if they ignored their baby girl?

"Little puppy," Mark spoke in his 'Coco voice', the voice on would use talking to a baby, sounding completely stupid. "You like being scratched there ha? ha?"

Youngjae couldn't help but giggle at it.

They were sitting crosslegged, Youngjae against the wall and Mark against his pillows with Coco running in circles in front of them.

They continued to mess with her, pushing her over and making her chase their hands, until the manager came by and called her out. With pouts, they let her go and said goodnight, allowing the manager to turn off the lights for them and close the door.

It was dark in the room and Mark sighed tiredly, falling back onto his pillows.

Youngjae was struck with feelings of exhaustion too, but also some courage. He let himself fall softly onto Mark, letting himself lay half on Mark and half on the bed. He didn't actually think about what he had done until he felt an arm sneak around his middle, and his face blossomed. He couldn't see Mark's face due to his face being kinda buried in Mark's shoulder, but he could hear the quiet chuckle.

The hand gripped his side in what Youngjae could only describe as comfortingly, and with a smile in his voice, Mark said "Goodnight Youngjae."

Even thought it was a simple phrase which he's heard so many times, Youngjae felt his heart flutter. Mark took his hand from Youngjae and ruffled his hair before letting it fall to the side. Youngjae missed it immediately. 

Shifting a little, he was able to view his hyung and fell into a quiet awe. The way the faint moonlight caught his soft features was breathtaking. He really could look at Mark forever.

Youngjae traced his eyes over every inch of Mark, memorizing it as though this was his first time.

He didn't know how long he was staring, but when he snapped out of it, he noticed that Mark had fallen into a deeper sleep. He contemplated getting up, and decided it would be a better idea to leave Mark before falling asleep himself. Waking up with Mark would probably embarrass him to death.

He was lifting himself up when he got the idea. Be it the fact that it was way too late to have straight thoughts, or be it the fact that the was suddenly overcome by his stupid emotions, he stopped.

From his position at Mark's shoulder, he moved to be directly above Mark. His legs were on either side of Mark and his hands were on either side of his head.

He looked down at Mark's peaceful expression.

'I love you so much...'

He slowly, quietly, gave a feather light peck onto Mark's lips, barely feeling it himself, and sighed, continuing to get off the bed.

Until he was stopped by a hand gripping his arm.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> i just really love markjae


End file.
